Aragonés
Aragonés (アラゴン, Aragon) is an formerly taking the role of cuatro (4th) in 's army. After nearly killed by , Aragonés quickly escaped from and into the deserts of where he would live out the rest of his life. Aragonés aspect of death was Torture. Appearance Aragonés dresses rather elogantly for an , wearing a teal colored kimono with a mix of several other bright colors including violet and forest green. A red and gold colored obi is tied around his waist and a pair of geta sandals sit on his feet. Aragonés is distinguishable by his pale skin and elf-like appearance. He has pointed ears and narrow eyes, with red markings around his eyes and nose. He has long nails, which are painted teal in color. Aragonés is often seen carrying a thin pipe, that of which is his Zanpakutō. Personality Very stoic and preserved, Aragonés cares very little for anything. Even as an , Aragonés proved his care for the goals of through his lax appeal and failure to listen to orders. Spending his days around Las Noches, studying his "comrades" he believed that this action was a necessity in case they ever turned on him. His attitude towards life is very bland, believing that his life would one day have meaning, although at the moment it had none. He constantly seeks the thrill of "being alive", this action masked by his careless approach. Aragonés is intelligent, watching the actions of Aizen from the sidelines after his expulsion years prior. One of the few moments where Aragonés laughed, it was when the final strike was delivered to Aizen and he was "captured". With this done, Aragonés was able to move freely through Las Noches, his own plans unraveling as he did so. History The earliest known information on Aragonés dates back to his days as an wandering the deserts of . Retaining the aspects he did then as he does now, Aragonés was a very stoic and simple Hollow. He spent his days moving through the deserts, feeding on "weaker" Hollows in an attempt to stay alive. It was during his days as an Adjuchas that Aragonés manifested the idea's of "becoming something more", believing that killing more and more will let him reach such a level of power. On a day, just like any other, Aragonés found himself feeding on a large centipede-like Hollow. Mid-meal, he was approached by a figure he was unable to make out due to the sun blinding his eyes. The figure, calling Aragonés a "unique specimin" and "something truely speciaL" quickly baited Aragonés into listening to his idea. Offering Aragonés a chance at power, he told the Adjuchas that "giving into a higher authority" is something that he would have to accept to become stronger. Giving into the figure's whim, Aragonés would be taken to and would attain the status of . The figure, revealing his name to be , would also label Aragonés as a member of his organization named the . As a member of the Espada, Aragonés struck fear into the hearts of any Hollow that crossed his path in . The number "Four" tattoo that embroided his hand marked him as elite and kept all at a distance from him. Truely feeling special, Aragonés kept a stern outlook and straight face, to mask his true feelings from the world. To him, nobody else deserved to feel "being special". With Aragonés felt he was better then the rest, he also cared very little for the aspect of "comradery" and "loyalty", mocking Aizen's power and even ignoring direct commands. Aragonés wanted the power that came with his position, but didn't want to subject to Aizens' power despite the promise he made when he first became an Arrancar. Soon, years passed and another Arrancar would appear from the sands of . Named "Ulquirra", he quickly appeared before Aragonés and attacked him. The two locked in battle, their powers rivaling to the very end. Standing tall, Ulquirra quickly stabbed Aragonés' own Zanpakutō into his body, leaving him to die. Dethroned as the cuarta Espada, Aragonés would awake in a pool of his own blood, escaping into the deserts of Hueco Mundo to heal. Abilities As a former member of the , Aragonés boasts raw power and is on the level of that of a Captain-leveled . Aragonés has shown to differ from his fellow Arrancar, in terms of power, as he has within him a much stronger power allowing him to surpass his fellow Arrancar. Aragonés was said to be the "fastest of his generation". Enhanced Strength and Stamina: Strong enough to catch a Zanpakutō swiped with a powerful swing from that of his fellow , Aragonés could only be pushed back a few feet as a result. Aragonés has proven to be quite strong willed, fighting on sheer will even after his energy has been drained. Before that time comes, Aragonés has proven capable of fighting for days before finally giving into his wounds. Sonído Master: Called "the fastest of his generation", Aragonés has centered his fighting-style on his raw speed. Using his speed to overwhelm his opponents with a flurry of attacks, meant to greatly bring down their defense before delivering a finishing blow. Aragonés' nickname during his time in the Espada was Master of Sound (音 の先生, Oto no Sensei; Literally "Sound Master"). :Vibración (振動, Vibration): Moving his body at astounding speeds, Aragonés will appear to be "vibrating in place". By doing so, Aragonés gains the ability to phase through solid matter. This technique requires great concentration, making it hard to phase through attacks as opposed to a wall. :Gemelos Sonído (双児響転 (ヘメロス・ソニード), Hemerosu Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound Twins", Japanese for "Twins Sound Ceremony"): A technique Aragonés invented, that would oneday be passed down to , Aragonés utilizes this technique to create after-images as he moves as a means of deception. (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): As most have shown, Aragonés is capable of firing a bronze colored Cero from his pointer finger. Aragonés' own Cero has shown to be strong enough to break a #30 Bakudō spell without effort, a full blast Cero of his not yet seen. It is believed that since he was once an Espada, he also has the ability to use the . :Cero Vacío (空 虚閃 (真空 セロ), shinkū sero; Spanish for "Empty Zero", Japanese for "Vacuum Hollow Flash"): Aragonés' signature and potent Cero that is gray in color and has a dark blue outline. Charged at the tip of his pointer finger, Aragonés will fire it outward. Only shown to use it in combat with , it had the ability to demolish a large portion of as well as Ulquiorra's arm. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As he no longer wields a Zanpakutō, sword-combat is ruled out for him. A formidable foe in close-combat, Aragonés is capable of using spiritually enhanced strikes to bring his opponents down. His mastery of Sonido plays a vital role in his use of hand-to-hand combat, allowing him to strike before the enemy even notices. Immense Spiritual Energy: Granted his powers by Aizen, Aragonés boasts tremendous amounts of spiritual energy. Surging around him, Aragonés has shown to crush regular Hollows under his energies. During his days in the Espada, he gathered many followers who followed him on the sole reason that he gave off an incredible aura. When angered, Aragonés' spiritual energy emulates his emotions causing him to let loose a large portion of his spiritual energy. His spiritual energy has shown to be so hot, that he was capable of turning a portion of the sands of Hueco Mundo into a sheet of "glass". Hierro (鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Aragonés has shown to have very tough skin, capable of blocking a direct strike from a Zanpakutō. He was able to catch a sword strike in his hand, without any visible damage to it. Zanpakutō Colgante Lazo (絞罪 (垂れ索), Kōzai; Spanish for "Hanging Noose", Japanese for "Execution by Hanging"): Sealed as a thin pipewitha wooden neck and a iron mouth piece, Colgante Lazo fumes with a thick gray smoke. *'Resurrección': Released by the command Silence Them (疎遠, Soen; Spanish for "Hush", Japanese for "Silence"), Aragonés inhales from his pipe to initiate his Resurrección. Removing his kosode, the inhaled smoke taints his once pale colored skin to a demonic purple and several green branch-like markings stretch around his upper torso. Around his eyes manifests a black piece of cloth that blinds him, although the spiritual glow from his eyes can be seen through it. His Pipe is no longer the focal point of his Resurrección; now wielding a twin pair of glaives that glow the same color as his spiritual energy. *'Resurrección Special Abilities': Aragonés has shown to gain a large boost in both spiritual energy and physical prowess, capable of lifting up a portion of the demolished dome of and tossing it aside. His senses increase ten fold, making up for his lack of standard vision. :*'Sellado de la Cruz' (封十字架, Fūjūjiraku; Japanese for "Seal of the Cross", Spanish for "Cross Seal"): Using his demonic speed to appear behind his opponent, Aragonés quickly performs a cross-shaped attack with both of his glaives into his opponent. Directly following the execution of the attack, Aragonés quickly delivers a kick to them, knocking them away. :*'Pesadilla' (悪夢, Akumu; Japanese for "Bad Dream", Spanish for "Nightmare"): Breathing a powerful gaseous fume from his mouth, purple in color and similar to the smoke released in Colgante Lazo's sealed state, those who inhale the smoke are induced into a mind numbing illusion. Projecting images into the mind of those who are affected by matching responses in the nervous system with memories, Aragonés can make his opponent live their worst nightmare. :*'Sueño' (一休み, Hitoyasumi; Japanese for "Rest"; Spanish for "Sleep"): Releasing a similar gaseous fume, instead of inducing nightmares into his opponent, it acts as a sleeping sedative which effectively makes them fall asleep. Jinki Fragment One of the nine reincarnations of the Jinki Fragments created by Elder Mūi, Aragonés' fragment was the desire to gain significance. Aragonés himself represnets his fragment, his belief that he is destined to be something more and sought to only work for himself. The original manifestation of his powers has shown to be his ability of foresight, having the ability to fortell the outcome of certain events. It was through this ability that Aragonés foresaw the defeat of Aizen and the birth of a hero. More indepth abilities regarding his "fragments" power, the yearn for becoming something and looking out only for oneself, manifested later on prior to his defect from the Espada. The ability of "thought manipulation", influencing other's with the desire to become significant. Forcing bonds to be broken and ideals to be lost, Aragonés can turn even the noblest of beings into self-serving abominations. Those affilicted with this "mental bind" are capable of breaking through it by sheer will, if they are mentally capable or if they fall unconcious. Aragonés has used this technique for ages, to keep other Hollow at bay, becoming so selfish that they bring themselves to the bring of madness. Aragonés has shown to dampen his own desires through use of his Fragment abilities, as his personality is believed to have been connected directly to his abilities. Quotes Trivia